Unseen Love
by DanniMarie
Summary: Part 03 in now up!!! What happens when Bulma calls it off with Yamcha? Please read....I know you'll like it! B/V.....some AU. Different then all others!!!
1. Part 01

Yes...I know that I have a LOT of other stories to work on.but hey, I got an idea and I had to run with it. This, like all my other fics, is a Bulma/Vegeta. I'm going to take my time with this one.and do a really great job of it. I would love to hear what you guys think about it and tell me how you feel about it.  
  
The story take place after Goku kills Frieza and Vegeta is on Earth. It has been a few years and Goku is now home. Yes.this is one of those 'in those 3 years.' Fanfic. I tried to stay away from them.But I would like to see how this one comes out. Unlike my others, this one will have longer part and be a long story. I'm going to try and up-date it every week or so, but I work and have a life.teeheehee..but I'll try my best to get them out.  
  
Don't worry, I'm still working on my other stories and I'm going to be going back and working on ones that I've not for some time. My goal this summer is to get one done. Ok I think that I have talked more then I needed to.so on with the story.  
  
Unseen Love  
  
Part 01  
  
Light from the moon made it's way from the haves down to the earth below. The wind blew lightly as the stars glazed the night sky. Looking around, Bulma tried to find a taxi to take home, not wishing to walk.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Seating there, Bulma waited for her date. He was supposed to be at dinner at 8:00 and it was already 9:30. She was getting sick of him always being late and then making up some lie to get out of it. She was sick of him walking over her like she was nothing.  
  
'Yamcha' She thought as she walked out into the night air. She had left a nice tip on the table for the sever she had, knowing that she took one of his tables for a good two hours and didn't even order anything.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Walking she looked out to the street and saw a taxi and put her hand up to stop it. Coming to a stop she got in and told the driver where to go. Yes it was true that she had a limo, but they where no fun anymore. She did have capsules with her, but she just wished to get home and have to worry about anything.  
  
The car pulled up and she got out, again paying the driver nicely. Walking up to the front door she heard the GR was on in the back and thought she would go and see what Vegeta was doing.  
  
It had been a good year and he still lived there with her. She had told him that she would give him money to get a house of his own, but he said 'no' telling her that it would be better if he stayed close so that she could fix the GR when it needed it. However she had thought it was more to do with he just didn't wont to be alone.  
  
She didn't push it much after that and just let him come and go, sometimes he would go off for a few days and return a few day latter. They didn't really talk that much, but she was the only person, other then Goku, that he would talk to.  
  
Walking closer to the GR, she saw that the lights where on. Walking up, she knocked and waited for a answer. The door opened and there stud Vegeta, only in his sweets. He had found it nicer to train in sweet pants then his old training gear that would stick to him after he was done.  
  
"I'm going to make something to eat, you wont anything?" Bulma asked as he walked out and closed the GR.  
  
"What happened to you 'date'?" He asked. Bulma was a little taken back by this, he was asking her about her date, before food?  
  
"What date?" She answered back and looked down. She then turned away and walked in the house from the back door.  
  
The door led right into the kitchen, walking over to a cabinet, she took out something to eat. She looked behind her to see Vegeta walking in and shutting the door.  
  
"So do you wont something to eat?" She asked looking around for something more.  
  
"No, your mother fixed me more then enough food." He said as he walked past her and walked up to the second floor to go to his bathroom.  
  
After she had eaten a little something she also made her way up to the second floor to her room. She closed the door and took off her dress that she had on. She put on a pear of gray sweet pants and a light blue tank top and climbed into bed. Looking over to her clock she saw that it was already 11:45. She knew she could sleep in, but she didn't feel like sleeping. She looked over at a picture if her and all her friends. She was with Yamcha and there was Chichi and Goku and all the others. She was so happy at that time, but that was a good four years ago.  
  
She had known that Yamcha was not the best of guys to be with but she like most others didn't wont to be alone. She knew that he was out with another girl tonight and that he would call latter saying how sorry he was for everything. She felt a light tug at her throat, she told herself over and over that she was not going to cry over him and how he was, but she could no longer help it. She knew what she had to do.  
  
She picked up her cell phone and dialed Yamcha's number.  
  
"Hey, this is Yamcha, Can't get to the phone right now, I'll get back to you later."  
  
"Hey Yamcha, this is Bulma, you must have forgot again that we had a date tonight. I just wonted to tell you that I think it would be best if we just called it quits. Don't think about coming over to try and make up, cuz it not going to happen, I've wasted to mush time one you, it's time we move on. Sorry." Bulma said and then hung up. She didn't really like doing it this way, but this let her get it all out and not to let him say anything. She knew that he was going to come over, but if she just didn't say anything to him, then maybe he'd just go away.  
  
She lay back in bed and hoped that she could find sleep some how now that she had gotten that out of her.  
  
Unknown to her, that a shadow outside her door had heard the whole thing.  
  
The next morning came faster then she had hoped it would and she woke up to the sound of the GR humming. Getting up she walked to the kitchen to get so water. She looked out the window and saw that Vegeta was hard at work.  
  
She didn't know why he still trained, Goku had been home now for almost a year and he had not said one thing about fighting him. She thought that it was the only life he knew, fight to live.  
  
Walking out she knocked on the door. It opened and out came Vegeta. He had sweet all over him and looked down at her.  
  
"You Hungry?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." He said and then walked in the house. She followed him and closed the door. She was getting out a pan when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked over to Vegeta to see that he too had heard it.  
  
She walked past him, but before she got to far, he pulled her back and looked into her eyes. "You don't have to get it." He then let her go and left her baffled. He walked pasted her to the sink.  
  
Walking to the door, she saw Yamcha outside the window. She took a deep breath and opened it.  
  
"Oh Bulma, are you ok, I got you message, I know that I forgot last night, but saying that you what to call it off. I'm sorry, we can work this out." He said putting his hands on her faces. She moved away and he looked confused as to why she was acting like this.  
  
"No Yamcha." She said low. "I'm sick of you 'making' it up. It's over. I have needs too and you're not feeding them. Please don't make this hard." She said as she looked down.  
  
She could feel that he was getting mad and she only hoped that he would leave and never come back. She felt him look up and see followed his eyes to she that Vegeta was leaning up to the wall on the other side of the room behind them.  
  
Yamcha looked back to Bulma and said nothing as he walked out and left. She closed the door and looked back to see Vegeta had left also. She knew that Vegeta didn't like Yamcha but why had he been there? She would just have to deal with it latter.  
  
She no longer felt hungry and walked back to her room. She got back into her bed and for the first time in a long time, she cried, no knowing that Vegeta was again outside her door, knowing everything that was happing.  
  
Vegeta heard everything that happened between Bulma and that other man. It was true he didn't like Yamcha, but he hated him even more now that he knew that he was going out with other women and not being true to Bulma.  
  
He would never tell anyone, but Bulma was his first real friend. One Frieza's ship he couldn't trust anyone so he never let anyone in. Bulma was different. She had given him a place to stay, fed him and even built him a GR. She was also the only one who was not scared of him and would treat him like a person, and not some killer he used to be.  
  
No matter how many times he told himself he didn't like her, he found himself liking her more and more every day. She was like a goddess to him, saving him from the madness he knew his whole life.  
  
He didn't tell anyone, and he never would, but he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She was the only thing on this planet that stopped him from going mad and killing everything he saw. He only hoped that he would be able to let her know how he felt soon.  
  
Walking back to the kitchen, he tried to forget what had happen for the time being. He knew that Bulma would feel better latter, after she cried it all out. Not getting anything to eat, he put everything away and walked out, only thinking about training and getting his mind off of killing that basterd.  
  
The morning went by faster then Vegeta had wished and thought it would be a good idea to get something to eat, seeing as how he hadn't eaten anything all day.  
  
Walking in the house he looked around to see that nothing had moved. Nothing, meaning that no one had been down, or in this part of the house. This had him worried, Bulma always had something going on, or you could hear her in another part of the house, but he heard nothing.  
  
Walking to the second level, he felt her ki in her room. Opening the door to peck inside, he looked around and saw her. She was standing out on the balcony looking over to the yard.  
  
Looking over to her nightstand, he saw that there was a frame down hiding the picture that it holds.  
  
Looking back over to her, he saw she had turned and was now looking at him. Tears stain he light skin, her eyes looking like pools of the great ocean. They said nothing, only stood there looking at the other.  
  
"I always thought that one day we would get married." Vegeta looked up to see that Bulma had moved over and was looking at the picture. "He was the first man that ever said that he cared for me. He was always there for me, for the first few years that is, till I bought him to the city and he saw all the . the other girls." She chock out. "He had always told me that he would never let anything happen to me, or leave me, but no body can make a promise they have not control over." Looking up to Vegeta she walked closer to him and stopped. "I guess that one can't have everything they wish for. Look at you, you have no home planet, your people are dead and you only have Goku." She said laughing at that a little.  
  
Vegeta too laughed at the thought. He had long ago came to terms of his new life and what he lost. It did hurt thinking about his lost people, but at the same time, it made him happy knowing that they now longer were under the control of Frieza.  
  
"Here I am crying over one man, who broke my heart, and you have no one to cry to." She said walking even closer to him. She stopped when she was right next to him and she brought he hand up and touched his face.  
  
Lighting flew thought his body. He had never felt anything like this before. She took her hand away, only to have Vegeta take her hand and put it back to where it was on his face. They looked into each other eyes and could tell how that other was felling.  
  
Looking down Bulma spook. "You must be hungry, I'll fix lunch." And with that she moved away from him and walked out of the room.  
  
Vegeta had no clue as to what just happened, but he liked it. Walking out of the room, a smile made it's way to his lips.  
  
Ok that it for this part. Tell me what you think about it. I would love to hear what you say. The next part is going to be up soon. 


	2. Part 02

Here is Part 2, I hope that you all like it.  
  
Unseen Love  
  
Part 02  
  
Weeks had gone by and nothing was said about what happened in the room that day. They didn't try to keep out of the others way, or try to be in it, they just acted like it was a step closer to understanding each other.  
  
The Hot summer heat made it's way into the house as Bulma tried to clean things up. Her mother and father had been gone for the last week and she wished it to look just right for when they got home.  
  
Vegeta was out in the GR working, but not getting very far. He felt as if he has come to a dead end and could do no more with the GR. He made a note to talk to Bulma and see if she could somehow fix it to where it would go higher or make a bot work faster.  
  
Walking into the house, he saw Bulma cleaning and remembered that her parents would be coming home today. He didn't mind them, they where great people, Bulma's mother would always have food ready for him when ever he needed it and her father was always helping find new things about the GR. But no matter how much he liked them, he always like having only Bulma in the house.  
  
He made his way to his bathroom to clean up for dinner when he heard Bulma scream at the top of her lungs. He ran down to where he had saw her last, and saw her up on the coffee table.  
  
"Women, what are you yelling at!?" He said in a somewhat angry voice.  
  
"There was a rat, or a little mouse..SOMETHING...it ran out..and it's over there.." She pointed to the corner. Vegeta walked over to it and looked around and saw nothing. Then out of nowhere he looked and saw the little yellow eyes. With fast movements he grabbed it by the tail and held it up for Bulma to see the little mouse that has scared her.  
  
"It's only a gray mouse." Vegeta said walking over to the door, opening it, and tossing it out. Walking back inside he saw Bulma getting off the table and looking herself over.  
  
"Thank you Vegeta." She said looking over to him.  
  
Without saying anything, he walked past her and back to the bathroom. He really needed that shower now.  
  
"Dinner is going to be in 20 min." She yelled as he walked away.  
  
Looking around, she saw that everything was clean an nice. Without another thought she walked into the kitchen to get dinner ready. She was just about to get started with the doorbell rang and she walked over to see who it was.  
  
Looking though that glass window she saw none other then Yamcha. She was not ready to deal with him yet. She was going to let him stand out there and forget about him, but he would only keep ringing the bell, and then Vegeta would kill him.  
  
Opening the door she looked to see Yamcha's smiling face. "What do you wont Yamcha?"  
  
"Hey baby is that anyway to treat your man?" He asked back walking in the house.  
  
"You're not my 'man'. What do you wont?" She asked again.  
  
"You." He said looking back at her. He closed the space between them and looked down at her. "I know that you yelled at me, cuz you were angry and that you needed time, I gave you three weeks. It's time to stop playing games and come back to me." He said as he pulled her in even closer.  
  
"I'm not going back to you! Get in that sick mind of yours! Never, nope, not ever again!" She said and then pulled away from him. She stopped however when she herd him laugh.  
  
"You think that you can tell me that. I always get what I wont. And right now I wont you." He said close to her.  
  
Bulma was getting the feeling in the pit of her, that something was not right. Looking over she saw that the door was closed so she couldn't run out, and the thought of Vegeta left, when she recalled that he was in the shower. She had to do this herself.  
  
"Look Yamcha, I no longer have the same feelings for you, I did when we first knew each other. Your a different person then they guy I knew a few years ago." She said looking right into his eyes. Never have she done something like this to him. She had always been scared to do so. "Get out."  
  
"What did you just say?" He asked walking closer to her.  
  
"I said, get out!" She said low, and looking right at him. She had no clue what was going to happen, and only hoped that nothing bad would come of this.  
  
Vegeta had gotten to the bathroom only to feel the ki of Yamcha. He knew that this was only going to be trouble and hope that Bulma wasn't going to do anything stupid. Forgetting the shower, he walked down to hear what was being said between the two.  
  
HE saw Yamcha getting close to her and was only hoping that he would do something more, so that he could take the live out of him. He saw Bulma pull away and a light smile came to his face.  
  
"Get out." Bulma said again walking over to the door and opening it up. "And never come here again." She said not bluffing.  
  
Walking up to her she looked down at her. "You'll be mine, I always get what I wont." He said right before walking out and driving off in his car.  
  
Bulma shut the door and too a beep breath. Why her? She thought. She looked up only to see Vegeta walking back to the bathroom. Was he going to stop him, if anything was to happen? She would never know. She liked to think he would.  
  
Walking back to make dinner, she looked over to the hall to hear that water going on. "Great, He's going to still all that hot water." She thought to herself.  
  
I hope that you all like it, Tell me what you think about it. 


	3. Part 03

Part 3 is now up. Please R&R, tell me what you think about it.  
  
Unseen Love  
  
Part 03  
  
Dinner was ready and Vegeta had gotten out of the shower. Walking in the room he could smell the food. He didn't think her was this hungry, but the site of food, made him think differently.  
  
Looking around, he saw Bulma already at the dinner table eating. "Can't wait?" He asked looking at the women in the some room.  
  
"Wait? You've been in there for 30 min. I was hungry." She said looking up to him.  
  
He took a seat and took some food to put on his plate. He remembered that he was going to ask her about the GR and thought that now would be a good time to bring it up. "How hart would it be to make to GR go higher?" He asked her. He looked up and saw her eyes almost popping out of her head.  
  
"Vegeta! The GR goes to 10,000 times earth gravity! That's the most it can go. Why would you need it higher?" She asked getting back to eating.  
  
"It's not hard anymore, I'm at a dead end." He said looking back at her.  
  
"Have you been able to go SSJ yet?" She asked putting her food down.  
  
"no." He said low, hopping that he wouldn't hear her.  
  
"Wow. If you haven't been able to go SSJ yet, that means when you do, you'll be almost that of what Frieza was. Wow, you could even beat Goku." At this he looked up to her. "I have an idea of what I would do. I'll work on it latter. Lets eat." That was all she said as they eat.  
  
Latter that night her mother and father came home and went right to bed. She would talk to her father later on what she had though up. But right now she needed to get some sleep of her own. Walking up to her room she saw Vegeta walking to her room, thinking she was already there.  
  
"Vegeta? What do ya need?" She asked getting to her room and pulling out something to sleep in."  
  
"What did her say?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"My dad? I haven't been able to talk to him yet."  
  
"No, Yamcha?" He stopped her.  
  
Looking over to him, she couldn't believe that he cared about it. "Oh, nothing really. Just stuff." She said not wanting to get into it right now.  
  
"Oh." Was all he said before he walked out, however he stopped when he felt Bulma's hand on him.  
  
"Why, do you care?" She asked looking at him.  
  
He didn't say anything, but he knew that what he did next would only ask more questions, but he had to. Leaning over, he lightly kissed her on the check and walked out of the room, leaving Bulma confused more then ever.  
  
That's all for now, I hope that you all like it and please tell me what you think about it. 


	4. Part 04

Hey All I'm back again. I hope that you all have liked what has been going on. I really am sorry for all the grammar and all, I'll try not to let that happen..but hey I'm only human!! On to the story!  
  
I would like to thank all those of you out there that have taken the time to read my stories, it means a LOT to me. I hope that you like what is going to happen in this part and please R&R.thank you so very much.  
  
Last time.  
  
"Why, do you care?" She asked looking at him.  
  
He didn't say anything, but he knew that what he did next would only ask more questions, but he had to. Leaning over, he lightly kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room, leaving Bulma confused more then ever.  
  
Unseen Love Part 04  
  
'Should I go ask him?' Bulma thought to herself. It had been three hours from the time that he had kissed her and she had not been able to sleep. 'I'll just wait, maybe he didn't mean to.' She thought, hoping that, that was not the case.  
  
*** 3 days latter ***  
  
Cling and the sound of metal hitting the floor, rang out in the small lab. For hours, Bulma had locked herself in her lab, trying to think of how to fix the GR for Vegeta. Not knowing what to work on, she just started be pulling off all the covers, so that she could see all the wires and see if she couldn't think of something. However, she had already done all she could to the GR, the last time Vegeta asked her to fix it.  
  
Stopping and looking around her, she saw that she had made quite the mess of her lab. She would normally call in a bot to help her, but for some reason today she felt like doing it herself. Picking up some wires she had taken out, she moved to put them in, when she stepped on something and lost her footing, thinking fast, she grabbed to onto her worktable and looked down to see she had stepped on her screwdriver.  
  
"That one was close B." She said talking to herself. Taking her foot off, she put it on the floor and looked around again and thought that it would be best to call the bot in after all.  
  
With in a few hours that bots had everything put up. The GR was not put together yet, but all the mess was cleaned and she got a better look at things. The GR was made to control the gravity so that on could train faster and in harder conditions. What more could she do?  
  
Then like a light bulb it hit her, running out to find Vegeta she left her lab. She found him training in the back yard. It looking to her like he was just standing there, but hey she wasn't going to ask. Ever since that night a few days ago, she hadn't known what to say to him. She had wished to think of something just to hear his voice talk to her.  
  
She didn't know what was going on with her, but she found that she thought about that night more then she should.  
  
"Vegeta!" She said as she walked over to him. He didn't move. "Vegeta. I think I thought of something to help you." Again nothing. "Vegeta? Are you awake?" She asked walking around to see his face.  
  
"What do you wont Woman?" He asked. She had never had him address her like this and didn't know what was going on. He sounded like he was made at her. She felt her throat tighten and didn't know what to say.  
  
"Umm, I think I found something to help you. Umm, but I'll tell you latter if you want." She said looking down and walking away, only to be stopped by a hand around her waste.  
  
Lighting flew all over her body at his touch. Never had she felt something like this. Looking up to him he spoke. "I never said I wished for you to leave." He said in a love voice.  
  
"You didn't say anything." She said low, not knowing what was happening. They where so close. She could feel his warmth from his body on hers. But within seconds he let go and they stood, he walked back from her and smiled down at her.  
  
"So you said that you came up with a solution to my problem?" He asked looking down at her. She smiled at the thought that he wasn't made to her for talking to him when he was training.  
  
"Yes." She said smiling like a little schoolgirl. "I can't do anymore to the GR, but that doesn't mean your training is at a end." She said looking up to him. "It just means that you have to a different type of training." Looking at him, she found that he was looking at her funny.  
  
"Bulma, I was in Frieza's army, I've had all types of training, what more could you say I need?" He said to her.  
  
"Yes that I know, you have learned so many different kinds of ways to fight, but only with your body, your strength, not your mind." She said trying not to sound stupid.  
  
"You can't mean, like control people's minds do you?" He said walking around thinking about it.  
  
"No! Not that kind, What I'm talking about is different. Ok, you have trained up to really high gravity that not even Goku has. So, why not weight everyone else down?" She said looking at him.  
  
"I don't get it?" He said stopping and looking at her.  
  
"Ok, You have ki, Right?" She asked him.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ok and all you know how to use it is to from a ball and shoot it out at people right?"  
  
"Right" He answered her.  
  
"Ok, have you ever thought about using that power, your ki, to control the planets gravity?" She said looking to see the unbelieving look on his face. "I know that it's way out there and all, but think about it, if you fight some one, they only can fight in the gravity they now. If you but more gravity on them, then they can't fight as fast." She said.  
  
"I'll do no such thing." He said lowering his head and looking down. "To do what you are saying, it to dishonor a fight. I worrier must be stronger, then who they fight, to win."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't think of it that way. Shoot!" She said then looking at Vegeta. "Then there is nothing I can do to help, the only thing I could come up with was to just do different attacks, but you have all those down." She said ruing to walk away when she stopped yet again. "Vegeta? Umm.ok this may sound kind funny, but every one has ki right?"  
  
"Yes." He asked hoping that she was not going to ask him to show her who to fight.  
  
"Ok, umm.have you ever thought about maybe, just maybe, showing someone how to fight, that way you can see how different people fight and see if you can come up with anything new?" She asked him hopping that he wouldn't see right to her plan.  
  
"Bulma are you asking me to train you?" He asked looking over at her.  
  
"Please?!" She begged him. "I know that I'm not strong and that my ki is really low, but I think that if I knew what you do, then I'll be able to come up with something better for you, and besides, it'll give us something to do till I figure it out." She said.  
  
Not saying anything for a moment, he thought about it. This would be something that could get him into trouble. He could spent more time with her, witch he had been wonting, but he would have to be training her to fight, and he didn't like that thought. Back on his home planet, the men would fight and the women would stay home and work. Women where looked highly on seeing as there was not many, and if you where the father of a girl, you had respect unlike others. There was one women for ever thousand men. Only men in High rankings would be able to marry leaving a good number of men, with out wife, or lovers.  
  
Thinking back to the blue women in front of him the new that he had really no choice. "Fine. But I make all the calls, we train when I say, and stop when I say, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes." She said happier then ever. He had always asked Goku and Yamcha to train her but they never would. She knew that this was going to be hard, but she was happy that she could spend time with Vegeta and that maybe she could ask him about that kiss.  
  
They had dinner and Vegeta made his way to take a long needed shower. Walking in he started the water and thought back to what had happened that day. He didn't think that Bulma would have asked him to train her, he would have to ask her about that latter.  
  
Getting into the warm water, he let everything leave his mind and drift to Bulma. He couldn't help but get this feeling every time he was next to her, or even think about her. He had only lived on Earth a few years and knew that he was feeling something that they called 'love'. But it was still new to him and he would see what happen with it. Truing off the water he got out and dried off. Putting on a pear of sweet pants he walked out of the bathroom and looked around. The lights where off and he could see that Bulma's room door was open and thought he would see what she was up to.  
  
Walking in he saw that she was looking out her window and to the sky. Walking up behind her he asked her what she was doing. "What could hold the interest of a smart women like, you in the sky?" He asked looking at her to see that she had only a tank top and panties on.  
  
"That." She said as he looked to what she was talking about and saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. There, off in the distant, was a thunderhead, it towered high and they could only see the lighting, and only feel the light wind that would find it's way into her window. They didn't say anything and just stood there, looking on.  
  
Vegeta looked down and saw the longed look in her eyes, as if she was wishing she was there to see what it would feel like. Without saying anything he walked behind her and put his arms around her waste and spoke. "Do you trust me?" It was simple, yet something he had to know.  
  
"Yes." It was low, but that was all he needed as he lightly took to the air. He felt her lean more into him as they left her window and take higher to the night sky. They didn't say anything both knowing where they were going, with out having to say anything with words.  
  
As they got closer to the storm, Vegeta fired his ki to protect them. More Bulma then him, but he knew that it would still hurt like hell. They flew right into the heart of the storm and it was firing off lighting like it was nothing. Bulma looked on in disbelief as she saw this and had never been able to get this close before.  
  
Soon it started to rain and Vegeta thought it would be best to get home so that she wouldn't get sick. When they got back to the house, she had fallen asleep in his arms and he took her to his room. He put her one the bed and walked over to get something drier on. After taking care of himself, he looked back over to the bed and thought about what he would do with her.  
  
He couldn't just put her to be wet, she would get sick, but he didn't wont to take off her cloths, what if she woke up? What would she think? So he did all he could do. Walking over to her, he sat down and took her in his arms again and powered his ki just enough to get her warm, but not to hurt her. Looking down at her he to feel asleep holding the one women he found in himself he loved.  
  
Ok that's all for this part. I hope that you all liked it, Tell me what you think about it. MAN, I think that this part is one of the longest parts I have ever done!!! 


End file.
